


Professor AU Ficlets

by Jayden_Blues



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Professor AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_Blues/pseuds/Jayden_Blues
Summary: In the beginning, the two professors held little to no conversation outside of the staff meeting they were required to attend before classes began at Jericho University. This is the story (drabble) of how their first personal conversation happened.The rest of the chapters are drabbles out of chronological order. They include both being in and not in a relationship, but it will be obvious if they are or not.Hope you enjoy the drabbles!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I'm able to finish my outlines for some upcoming AUs, I thought I'd post some drabbles related to them! This is my first work on here with more to come, but I hope someone gets a kick out of this. My writing isn't always this choppy I promise, it varies from my mood :D
> 
> And yes, Esme and Leon are fictional characters to Norman's unexplained canon backstory. Sweet boy needs a sweet family.

Starting at any new job brought on anxiety, not to mention being the first week back from summer vacation. The new forensics professor had made himself home in the criminology department, his office suite in the middle of the hallway. Across from his office was Professor Jayden, a retired FBI agent that found himself at Jericho University to teach both criminology and psychology courses. The college allowed him permission to bring his sister and her son while at work for the next few days, and to Connor’s surprise, held no accidents typical to toddlers.

Faint breathing caught his attention, Connor turning his head towards the doorway to find a toddler stare excitedly at the professor. A gentle smile curved on his lips, waving to Leon to be returned with a squeal before stomping enthusiastically down the hallway. Connor looked up to see Norman with his back turned, occupied with the phone. He knew it was none of his business to chase down a kid he wasn’t related to, but Connor prepared to stand until Norman turned his head to reach for pen and paper.

Within a moment, Norman had ended his conversation after frantic scribbles and made his way out the door. Emerald eyes found Connor’s chocolate ones, mouth open to speak as Connor pointed towards the toddler’s direction. “Thanks!” Norman appreciated, dashing off in Leon’s direction. Silence had returned to the office suite, Connor turning his direction back to the papers waiting to be graded. It was an easy attendance prompt, inquiring that his students write down their names, where they were from, majors, and a fun fact about themselves—something easy for the first day of class.

After five papers had been put into the system, muffled footsteps padded in his direction. Eyes perked up once again, finding the toddler stomp excitedly into his office. Connor welcomed the boy inside, watching Leon pad curiously up to him.

“Hi there.” Connor greeted with a smile, chuckling as Leon’s lips grew wide in glee. “Are you causing your uncle trouble?”

“Uh uh.” Leon denied, shaking his head confidently. Delicate fingers reached up to him, hands opening and closing in quiet pleas to pick him up. Connor sighed with a smile, hoisting the toddler into his arms to balance his feet in his lap. Leon grinned happily, laying across Connor’s chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

“You’re social for a kid.” Connor remarked warmly, holding the toddler still before Leon leaned back to stare at his face.

Leon made a curious sound as he poked a freckle on Connor’s cheek, breath hitching excitedly when small hands found a light dusting of stubble.

“That’s a freckle.” Connor informed, amused rather than offended.

“Freecle.” Leon echoed, poking his skin once again. “Freekle.”

A warm chuckle rumbled from his throat, turning his attention from the toddler to the doorway when Norman blocked the doorway. Relief began to wash away his frantic searching, watching peacefully from the entry with a smile. Connor returned the smile in quiet reassurance, looking back to Leon when his hands mushed freckled cheeks together.

“Frek-Frek!” He squealed in discovery, turning around to look at Connor’s desk. As he reached for a stray pen near a gradebook, Leon looked up to find his uncle. “No-No!”

“Sorry if he’s bothering you.” Norman apologized, watching the toddler climb down from Connor’s lap before bouncing up to his uncle.

“Oh no, not at all.” Connor assured, smiling as Norman lifted the boy into his arms. Leon made himself comfortable leaning into the man’s crook, waving to Connor in parting. He returned the wave with a smile, looking back to Norman. “I’m surprised he’s not skittish for his age.”

“He’s as extroverted as his Mom.” Norman chuckled, smoothing down blond locks. “Only thing he’s afraid of is the vacuum cleaner.”

“Aw, poor thing.” Connor frowned moments before his phone sounded an alarm.

“Class?” Norman guessed, earning a nod before the professor squared away his computer.

“Yes. Three o’clock intro class.” Connor confirmed, standing to gather his binder. “So far they seem interested, but the first day being back is making them look like zombies.”

“They’ll open up as the semester moves on.” Norman assured, turning to Leon when the boy poked his cheek. “How’s your first day?”

“Smoother than I expected.” Connor breathed, surprised. “I thought I’d have thirty technical difficulties before noon, but nothing has happened yet.”

“Yet.” Norman chuckled, looking behind him when his office phone demanded his attention. “Its good things are going well. Good luck with classes!”

“Ah, you too!” Connor returned with a smile, feeling his chest warm as he watched the man step back into his suite. Leon refused to be put down, grinning triumphantly when he remained glued to his uncle.

This was their first actual conversation, one that was personal and not in a staff meeting. Connor wasn’t the kind to be attracted to someone at first glance, but it was the underlying personality that made him think twice. Norman at first glance seemed intimidating but his positive traits made it difficult to dislike him the more one got to know him.

Norman may have a good personality right now, and Connor hoped that wouldn’t dissipate as the semester progressed. He may be asexual—as modern terms claimed to explain—but that didn’t stop him from wondering if Norman was truly attractive.

 

Aesthetically? Yes.

Realistically? That had yet to be determined.

Norman looked natural caring for children, and that made Connor believe Norman had a heart of pure gold.


	2. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold outside and neither one of them want to leave. With the help of a snowstorm, Norman and Connor enjoy their snow day by lazing around in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold—the last drabble I'm transferring from my Tumblr! :D

Intrusive blares demanded his attention, exhausted chocolate eyes prying open to drowsily find a hand reluctantly leave his waist. Connor held no knowledge when Norman—who had two days to enter midterm grades—retreated into bed that night. Before that, Connor had pushed himself to stay up until three in the morning to meet that same deadline.

A groan rumbled behind him, the alarm silenced with tired sigh. Neither one of them wanted to leave the warmth their bed offered in the bitter temperatures of February, let alone Connor’s butt after slipping on a patch of ice on his way to class. Bruises remained on his skin after three days, muscles and bones aching at the slightest movement. A weight settled beside him once again, lips pressing delicately into his dark locks as a way of greeting.

“Mornin’.” Norman grumbled, hearing the underlying reluctance to begin his day. Connor groaned in response, his hand finding Norman’s and squeezing affectionately. “I don’t wanna leave either.”

Connor offered a faint sigh when he leaned against the man, eyes closed in attempt to gather motivation to leave the sheets. Norman stayed with him for a moment more before departing with a final kiss in Connor’s hair, shivering at the cold draft appearing beside him.

Like a child refusing to get out of bed, the forensics professor held no freewill to start his day.

It was cold.

His body ached.

Sleep was hard to come by.

Perfect reasons not to hold classes today.

Clothes rustled moments ago when Norman slid out of bed, only now for the psychology professor to sigh in relief with the soft thump of his phone returning to the table. Connor made the effort to turn over on his right side, meeting an exhausted smile as Norman settled back under the covers.

“Jericho University is closed February twenty-second due to extreme weather.” He informed, voice soft as sleep began to take over him once again. Connor smiled in shared victory, drowsily scooting himself into Norman and burying his face into the crook he rested so well in. Norman hummed as a hand pulled Connor closer, resting over his back with lips pressed into Connor’s forehead.

“Good.” Connor mumbled, stretching his aching legs a final time before relaxing deeper into Norman.

“You just wanted more cuddles.” Norman chuckled, lying still as Connor readjusted himself inside secure arms.

“Mmf.” Connor managed as he placed his cheek back into Norman’s crook, leaving a kiss on his stubbled cheek. “You need sleep anyway, you stay up too late.”

“Yeah…I need to—” Norman paused to yawn, pressing his cheek over Connor’s head. “I need to fix my sleep schedule.”

“You’re not leaving ‘til you do.” Connor tasked, earning a hum of amusement.

“I have no complaints.” He complied, peeking his head up when the bedroom door opened with a soft scratch. Connor looked over the bed, finding the faint kitchen light break through the door as soft pants grew closer.

“Hi Sumo.” Connor greeted, half-lidded eyes watching the Saint Bernard climb up the side and lay across their feet. Quiet footsteps crept closer, finding the police officer begin to wave his hand at the canine as Sumo groaned in defiance.

“Sorry if he woke ya,” Hank sighed, pinching his eyes to wipe away any sand left. “He knew I was leaving and he didn’t wanna be alone.”

“That’s fine.” Norman assured, earning a tired huff from Sumo. “If he can find a place to lay, he’s welcome to stay.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be up by now?” Hank thought aloud, hearing Connor’s phone buzz on the nightstand.”

“No school for today.” Connor explained, groaning in pain when Sumo pressed more weight against his ankle. “Sumoooooo…”

“You can take some of my painkillers when you crawl out of bed.” Hank offered, zipping up his jacket with a swift motion. “Fowler wants me in early, so I have to head out.”

“Alright, be safe out there.” He wished, moving his foot from underneath Sumo’s lead heavy body.

“I’ll do what I can.” Hank promised, softly closing the door on his way out. Connor replaced his head between Norman and their pillow, sighing and closing his eyes.

Norman followed in kind, pressing against the top of Connor’s head with fingers tracing random shapes on his back. It soothed them both, knowing that there was a presence beside them and a relaxing motion that eased their worries. Soon, those fingers began to slow in speed before stopping all together. Even breaths followed soon after, knowing that Norman had already fallen back asleep. Connor allowed himself to open his eyes, finding that the stressed creases left Norman’s brow. He smiled in relief before closing his eyes once again.

The sound of tires crunching over the snow signaled that Hank had left for duty, gentle snores of slumber humming from Sumo, and Norman’s soft exhales offered a lullaby that lured Connor back to sleep.

 

 

It wasn’t until one in the afternoon when Connor woke up, feeling an odd mixture of refreshment and groggy as he reluctantly opened his eyes. Emerald ones shifted nervously, knowing that Norman had been caught red handed. Connor felt his own cheeks tint pink in secondhand embarrassment, peeking up to Norman with a soft smile.

“Afternoon, Professor Jayden.” Connor greeted, earning a playful scoff in return.

“And to you, Professor Anderson.” He teased as fingers gently brushed a strand of hair from Connor’s forehead. “Sorry if I bothered you earlier.”

“You didn’t.” Connor assured, squinting his eyes in second thought. “Wait, with what?”

“Sumo wanted out, so I got up and opened the door.” Norman explained, playfully pinching a freckled cheek. “And you cuddled back up to me in your sleep.”

“Then push me away if you don’t want them.” Connor insisted, earning a pout. “What?”

“I wanna turn.”

Before Connor could ask what he meant, Norman rolled over on his side until he was curled inside of Connor’s arm and chest. Connor found himself laughing as Norman accidentally went face first into his armpit, hearing Norman snort in surprise.

“Delightful.” Norman huffed, laughing along as he made himself comfortable on Connor’s shoulder. “You have to put up with my stink so I don’t care.”

“Yeah, but you don’t smell that bad…most of the time.” Connor chuckled, restraining laughter when Norman looked up to him with a half-hearted skeptical expression. He sighed dramatically and threw his arm over Connor’s waist.

“You’re lucky you’re injured, otherwise I’d smother you with my _rancid_ armpits.” Norman smiled against Connor’s collar bone, who chuckled at the statement.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet.” Connor teased, wrapping an arm over Norman and using the other to move over his shoulder. A hand wounded up inside brunette locks, fingers playing with the tousled hair absently.

In the beginning he was shy expressing affection to Norman, but when the man encouraged him to not hold back, everything seemed to flow smoother than before. Every so often he would gently scrape Norman’s scalp with nails, hearing approving hums rumble from him.

Memories of him fearing that Norman would coax him into sex or other forms of physical intimacy entered his mind, remembering how cautious he was to ask if they could hold hands. By the time they sat down to discuss what was safe to do, Connor felt relieved knowing that Norman wanted to touch just to touch. To know that someone was beside him and not to pressure Connor in returning anything he didn’t want.

As awkward as Connor was during their discussion, things didn’t seem as awkward between them afterwards.

“Want me to make us some hot chocolate? I remember Ma’s recipe.” Norman inquired, breaking Connor from his thoughts.

“Perfect for a snow day.” Connor smiled in agreement, feeling his chest bubble in warmth when Norman’s fingers absently traced shapes on his chest.

“Alrighty. I’ll get cookin’ in a little bit.” Norman promised, sighing in content. “I just wanna lay here a little longer.”

“I have no complaints.” Connor returned, leaving a kiss inside Norman’s hair. The older man hummed in appreciation, planting a kiss on his collar bone.

It didn’t bother Connor that he wouldn’t be out of bed until the next while, he enjoyed downtime with Norman. Two introverts being in a relationship was not as complicated as it sounded, it just took time to bloom outside the awkwardness. Connor didn’t mind the lack of conversation, he had nothing interesting to say anyways. Being able to stay in bed with someone he cared about was the best thing he could ask for. Granted that it wouldn’t immediately solve his loneliness, but Norman’s presence soothed the savage beast.

And Connor knowing that he could offer that to Norman made his self-esteem exclaim in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea who is even interested in these things, but I'm planning on posting other drabbles. Maybe a few crossover ones? I'll just keep it a surprise so I don't break any promises.
> 
> In any case, the AUs are coming along pretty well, I just have to write the chapters...excuse me while I cry. 
> 
> Hope ya'll like these things because the writing train's not stopping anytime soon xD


End file.
